


let me trace the patterns on your skin

by haetonin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, big brother Johnny, hyuck is addicted to tattoos, like only a little they just get tipsy on wine, more like best friends to lovers, this is me manifesting him getting that tattoo he mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetonin/pseuds/haetonin
Summary: Donghyuck finds himself obsessed with getting tattoos, and Mark can't seem to keep his hands away from them.(Inspired by Mark tracing Johnny's tattoo on that one vlive)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	let me trace the patterns on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first published work so its probably pretty rough but i wanted to have fun and try something new :) ignore any mistakes and please enjoy!!
> 
> edit: I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO LINK THE PLAYLIST I MADE FOR THIS FIC. i recommend listening while you read hehe  
> [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QYptn4tBBuFDCSTjPnh6g?si=njEdQ0zhT7SUG3qKhbx54Q)

It starts with Donghyuck seeing a clip of Johnny and Mark’s Vlive on twitter. The two are sitting at a table ‘making tea in England’ while Mark is clearly tipsy. He notices how Mark gently traces over Johnny’s sunflower tattoo. 

His stomach almost flips at the idea of having Mark do that to him. 

Then that got him thinking.

“Johnny?” 

He looks up from his phone, he’s lounging on his bed almost ready to go to sleep. While Johnny’s sitting at the desk watching some very dumb and brain rotting youtube videos.

“Mhm?” he replies.

“What if I got a tattoo?” Donghyuck finally asks.

“Umm, are you sure? It’s gonna hurt.” He furrows his brows. 

“Yeah. I want one.” the smaller boy states. He’s never been so sure of something. The rush of adrenaline fueling his impulsive decision. Donghyuck has always been a bit of a troublemaker, but he’s never been the type to do something with such a permanent outcome.

“Well how about I take you this weekend? I’ll let you squeeze my hand.” Johnny laughs a bit, a big grin on his face, his eyes not even leaving his phone.

And that’s how he ended up in the big leather chair of a tattoo shop just down the street from their dorms. The tattoo shop is a quaint size with mismatched pictures decorating the wall, and the scent of jasmine being diffused somewhere in the room.

The energy in the shop is calm and comforting, and he’s glad that he’s in a relaxing environment to get his very first tattoo.

He decided he wanted to stay on brand and get a sun tattoo. Nothing too complex, just a circle with lines around it. Very simple. He gets it on the side of his upper arm, right where a t-shirt could easily conceal it if he needed it to. Donghyuck holds Johnny’s hand and squeezes it the whole time. While it’s not as painful as he thought it would be, he’s still a bit sensitive to the pain.

Luckily with it being a simple design, it doesn't take too long to finish. He gets it wrapped up in plastic wrap, pays, and they head back to their dorm. Donghyuck left ecstatic about his new tattoo.

\---

It’s been a few weeks since he got it. Donghyuck’s not specifically trying to keep it a secret, but he didn't feel the need to tell everyone. He showed Taeyong since he has some of his own, and texted Renjun about it but other than that he didn’t feel like sharing for once. 

Not to mention Doyoung would probably go all mom on him and ask if he thought about it long enough or if they went to a good place, if he told him.

So one day he finds himself alone in the dorm with Mark. Johnny’s upstairs with Jaehyun and Doyoung and Taeyong went out for dinner. So here they are with the whole fifth floor to themselves. Mark is sitting on the counter watching Donghyuck cook for the two of them. He offered to help but Donghyuck just laughed in his face. 

Mark hops off the counter and starts digging through the cabinets. He clanks around what seems to be every damn dish on the shelves. Donghyuck swears under his breath giving him a side glare.

“Mark I already said no.”

“Relaaaxx, I’m just looking for this.” He pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Dude, that’s Doyoung’s he’s gonna kill us if we drink it.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just buy him more.” Mark reassures him. He pours two glasses and then sets them on the table with the bottle. 

The two sit down and start eating. They fall into a casual conversation, trying their best to keep work out of the topics. They chat about Donghyuck’s new obsession with Among Us, Renjun’s newest dorm ghost story, and the strange dream Mark had last night.

But as the night goes on, the glasses become empty and then suddenly full again. They have a good couple of glasses and then end up on the couch with the tv on. 

Donghyuck forgot how clingy Mark is when he’s tipsy. He’s seen it happen before, a few times when all of the members have gone out for dinner. 

He always ends up holding Jaehyun’s hand or leaning his head on Taeil’s shoulder. 

So here they are, sitting on the couch, after dinner watching a movie. 

Mark is hugging Donghyuck’s arm and leaning onto his shoulder, his knees resting on Donghyuck’s thigh, basically huddled up clinging to the younger boy. 

Donghyuck is wearing a pretty loose t-shirt like he normally does when he spends all day at the dorms. So when Mark begins rubbing the other boy's arm, going up and down, his finger catches at the hem of his sleeve. He accidentally drags it up to reveal a big sun tattooed on Donghyuck’s arm.

“Dude.. What the fuck..” Mark says in a bit of a shock “You got a tattoo?”

“Oh yeah, a couple weeks ago with Johnny. You like it?” he replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Yeah, but why didn’t you tell me?” Mark asks, sounding a little hurt.

Donghyuck turns to meet his eyes “I didn’t think it mattered that much, sorry.”

“No it’s okay. I like it though. It’s cute.”

Donghyuck goes back to watching the tv, but Mark places his finger on the tattoo and begins tracing the outline of the sun. 

This time, Donghyuck’s stomach definitely flipped.

He feels his cheeks heat up the more Mark caresses the drawing on his arm. He glances down shyly, using every bit of strength to keep from combusting right there. He moves his head to look back at Mark, right as Mark looks up at him with a soft grin.

Mark’s hands on him causes his heart to speed up, beating faster than it ever has before. There's nothing he wants more than to jump forward, take Mark’s face in his hands, and kiss him until his lips are purple.

But he doesn't. Why? He couldn’t bear to ruin their friendship. Through all their ups and downs they’ve made it to this place. Losing Mark would be a knife right to his chest. So he repeats to himself for the hundredth time.  
I’ll just suffice for friendship.

Too many moments have passed as they sit here, their faces are not even an inch apart, staring into each other's eyes like they already know what the other is thinking. No one moves though. Donghyuck, being the more sober of the two, realizes how awkward this is getting. 

He clears his throat and turns his head back to the TV.

He regrets not connecting their lips right there, but getting rejected by your best friend might just hurt more than not saying anything. 

He‘s sure that Mark doesn’t even feel the same way anyways. 

How could he? Donghyuck thinks to himself. It’s better this way.

Still, as the night goes on and they recover, Mark doesn’t stop tracing the sun on his arm.

\---

Donghyuck can admit that the original idea to get a tattoo was a bit impulsive, and for a silly reason. But now he’s practically itching for another one. He didn’t realize how addicting they could be.

“Johnny I want another one.” he burst into their shared room where Johnny is getting ready for the day.

“Damn that was fast. I didn’t even think you’d want more than one.”

“I want another sooo bad. Like when people said they’re addicting I thought to myself ‘how could injecting your skin with ink be addicting?’and honestly I still don’t get why it is but I 100% agree.”

Johnny lets out a loud breathy laugh,“I couldn’t tell you, but I’ll call the shop and see if they have any openings today.”

So there he is, back in the big leather chair. This time he gets a little bear peeking out from a cloud, surrounded with little stars and planets. The tattoo is above his knee off to the side a bit, again where he can cover it if he needs to. It’s an adorable multicolored design that he is very satisfied with.

\---

The next week or so is spent running around to countless photoshoots, fittings, and practices. 

Mark announces it's time for a water break after one of many run throughs. They’re practicing with Dream today so all seven of them crash on and around the sofa in the practice room. 

Donghyuck takes a seat next to Mark. Both of their chests rise and fall, as they simultaneously catch a breath. By plopping onto the couch, Donghyuck’s shorts ride up just enough to show off his newest tattoo.

“Another one?” Mark asks, pointing to the bear on the cloud.

“Umm, yeah,” he giggles a bit, “not gonna lie they’re kind of addicting. Honestly I already want a third.”

They're both still breathing hard, a little out of it from the amount of times they just practiced one dance. Maybe it’s the dehydration or maybe he’s finally getting bold, but there goes Mark reaching down and drawing over the outline with his fingertip. Donghyuck swears his heart just stopped right then and there. 

There's no wine this time, encouraging them to go outside of their comfort zones. Just Mark sending chills up Donghyuck’s body with the lightest touch.

“This one is even cuter Hyuck.” He looks up with the sweetest grin on his face. Donghyuck can’t seem to control how hard he’s looking at Mark. The other boy sitting there looking absolutely endearing with a goofy smile and rosy cheeks. His eyes sparkling like the sun is shining on them.

“Okay let's get back to it.” Chenle interrupts the moment requesting that they return to practicing. 

They end practice not too long after and decide a 7dream vlive would be fun. So they all cram back on to that couch (a few on the floor too) and start the video. They mostly chat about a few things, throw in some TMI’s, a few games, and read some comments. 

The whole time the warm delicate feeling of Mark’s fingertips never leaves his thigh. Mark isn't even looking down but it seems he’s already memorized the pattern. Tracing over it like he’s dedicated his life to memorizing the picture. He knows every twist and turn and star by heart by now.

Donghyuck doesn’t care that they’re live right now. He can’t resist, so he leans his head over to rest on Mark’s shoulder.

\---

It’s pretty late when he gets back to the dorm. He enters his room to see Johnny already in bed scrolling on his phone, soft music playing through the speakers they bought together.

Donghyuck approaches Johnny's bed with a sad pout on his face. Johnny can already tell what's going on, so he opens his arms up and lets the smaller boy crawl into them.

“Johnny I feel like I’m dying.” He says with a muffled voice, his face buried in the olders chest.

“What's wrong babe?” Johnny hugs Donghyuck close, scratching his back

“Mark is so…” He lifts his head, then drops it back down.

“Clueless? Stupid? Oblivious?”

He tilts his head again so Johnny can hear him, “All of the above. I don’t know what he wants, he's so confusing. And I know he’s shy but.. I just thought maybe- I don't know. I just don’t know what he wants.”

“You just have to be patient with him Hyuck. You know him better than anyone else.”

“I just want him to kiss me already.”

He sighs, cuddling further into Johnny’s arms.

\---

It’s been weeks since his last tattoo. Donghyuck has been drawing a lot lately, mostly just practicing, but using it to come up with new tattoo ideas.

Lucky for him, Johnny invited him to come with him and Ten to the tattoo shop. The two of them were planning to get matching shoulder tattoos. And Donghyuck has the perfect idea of what he wants next. 

Here he is, his third time in the big leather chair. It’s becoming a favorite place of his. There's something oddly comforting about the building filled with mismatched decor and art up and down the walls. This time he doesn’t need to hold Johnny’s hand; he feels like a pro by now.

Donghyuck’s new tattoo is a little strawberry on the inside of his wrist. He’s especially happy with this one because he drew it himself. He stays to watch Johnny and Ten get their matching tattoos. Ten is squeezing Johnny’s hand, with their fingers interlaced. 

Maybe this time Donghyuck should show Mark his newest addition instead of Mark just happening to find out

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to the contact named “markie” that has a string of cute emojis. 

donghyuck: hey meet me at our coffee shop in 20 ;)))

markie: uhh okay see u soon

Donghyuck is sitting at their favorite table waiting for Mark to arrive. The table is hidden all the way in the back corner of the coffee shop that they’ve declared as their spot. They only come here with each other, and as far as they know, the other members don’t even know about it.

He’s tapping his fingers on the table with his eyes fixed on the door, not leaving for even a second. 

And in walks Mark. He’s in a bucket hat and a mask so no one would recognize him. However, Donghyuck knows it’s him. How could he not. Mark immediately looks to the back corner where he sees his best friend. Although, he doesn't walk back there just yet, first he orders their drinks and pays.

Finally he makes it to the table. He takes a seat across from Donghyuck who has a mischievous grin on his face.

“Look!” he shoves his arm in Mark’s face. Mark flinches but then grabs onto Donghyuck’s arm to get a better look. “I just got it and I wanted you to be the first person to see it. Well besides Johnny and Ten but they went with me to get matching ones two which are really cute and-“ 

Mark cuts off his rambling by giggling and telling him “I love it.” as he gingerly rubs his thumb over the still tender skin. “but the bear is still my favorite.”

The barista brings their drinks to the table and Mark removes his hands to grab his drink. Donghyuck almost hisses at the cold air that hits his skin. 

He’s extremely surprised that once Mark sets his drink down his hands move back to the younger's arm. Holding his hand and letting the other wrap around his wrist. His thumb rubbing the skin around his tattoo from across the table. 

They fall into a normal conversation but Donghyuck can’t help but be distracted by the extra affection Mark. He feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust, his skin heating up with every second, his cheeks dusted pink. 

Donghyuck begins playing with Mark's fingers the longer that they’re sitting in the back corner of their coffee shop. He wishes so badly that he could jump forward and kiss him right on the lips. There’s a million reasons why he can’t, but he lets himself dream. 

—-

The next few weeks are hectic with busy schedules lasting all day everyday. Everyone is exhausted and they’re ready for a day off. When it finally comes, Donghyuck spends his morning sleeping in and watching cartoons on the couch.

That doesn’t stop Mark from bursting through the door, causing the younger boy to jump.

“Donghyuck!” 

“Mark what the fuck?! You made me spill coffee all over myself!” He gasps, then proceeds to pout.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Mark bolts to the kitchen to grab a towel and rushes over to Donghyuck. He starts trying to wipe up the piping hot coffee off of the other boys shirt. “Sorry sorry sorry! All I wanted to do was come see if you wanted to go to the beach today oh my god are you okay?” 

“Mark,” he pushes the older boy off of him and grabs his arms, “It’s fine, really. And the beach sounds fun.”

Donghyuck gets up to change and Mark runs upstairs to do the same. He just puts on his swim shorts and a colorful button up shirt, leaving a good few buttons at the top unbuttoned. He grabs anything else he thinks he’ll need as well.

By the time they get there, it's the late afternoon so the sun is slowly starting to set. The beach they went to wasn’t too busy either. They even found a secluded area where some large rocks gave them a little privacy.

They laid out a giant blanket and threw their stuff down before racing each other to the water. No matter how much time passes, how much older they are, they still find themselves having fun the way they did at 14 years old. Running and chasing each other. Splashing the other in the face. 

Once the sun begins to set the two take a seat on their blanket to watch. They’re sitting so close to each other that their legs are touching, knees knocking together. Donghyuck tilts his head to lean on Mark’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath and lets out a soft, satisfied sigh. Mark smells like saltwater, coconut sunscreen, and strawberry lemonade and he just can't get enough. He’s absolutely intoxicating.

Mark moves his hand to curl around Donghyuck’s left wrist, which was resting on his lap. The older boy takes his eyes off the sunset and brings them to the little strawberry on Donghyuck’s arm. He can’t stop outlining the tattoo, tracing over and over. 

Like he’s addicted. 

Like he can’t go five seconds without his skin touching Donghyuck’s.

The sun is gone and the stars are out now. They don’t have much longer at the beach since their manager is picking them up soon. 

They've shifted to lying down to stargaze while they wait. Mark hasn’t let go of Donghyuck’s arm since he grabbed it earlier, so now he’s slightly curled into the youngers side while holding on to his arm. 

They've spent this whole time joking and giggling until they were out of breath and their ribs hurt.

Donghyuck gets a sudden rush of adrenaline. 

He turns his head to look at Mark. Maybe he’ll finally do it, maybe he’ll finally tell Mark how he feels. This is the perfect opportunity, they spent the day together and now things are calm, its almost romantic, this setting. He feels ready.

He opens his mouth to speak. But Mark catches him off guard and turns his head too to meet his eyes.

“I- uhh”

Their noses almost brush, Donghyuck could lean in so easily if he had the guts. 

“Yeah?”

Tell him, tell him, tell him. “I um,” but with Mark staring at him like that, with the moon and stars reflecting in his eyes, he doesn’t know how, “I really li- uh I really wanted to ask you, um, what my next tattoo should be.” Fuck.

Donghyuck is mentally punching the air right now.

“Oh you want another?” their noses are maybe an inch apart, almost a repeat of their dinner incident.

“Um, yeah I’ve decided I want a bunch of little ones. It’s really fun.. you should come with me!”

Donghyuck is glad it’s dark but he’s sure Mark can still see the blush on his cheeks. “I’d love to, Hyuck.”

\---

“I just don’t know what else to do Johnny.”

“Maybe you should, you know, actually tell him how you feel.” His voice gets slightly louder as he finishes his sentence. 

Donghyuck is sitting at the kitchen island with his head in his hands while Doyoung makes breakfast and Johnny makes coffee.

“Donghyuck why haven’t you just told him already?” Doyoung asks.

He glares at the back of Doyoung’s head, “Oh easy for you to say Mr. Couple Rings.” 

Johnny turns around to face the small boy curled up in his chair, “Well you have been in love with him since like, the day you met.”

“Johnny!” he groans and lets his head fall, hitting the countertop.

“What? I’m just saying that it's kinda ridiculous that you’ve liked him for like 6 years and you’ve never said anything.” 

“How am I supposed to get a single word out when he looks at me with pouty lips and sparkly eyes? It’s impossible. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

The two older boys take a seat at the counter, Johnny turns to Doyoung, “Damn he’s in too deep.”

“Ugghhhh!” Donghyuck groans again.

\---

Donghyuck really can't get enough. He’s back at the tattoo shop, by himself this time. The next tattoo on his list was two heart shaped lollipops, on the side of his right thigh. He was proud of himself for going alone, especially since this has become a very constant, recurring thing.

And it starts to happen more often. Donghyuck has the money for it and the desire for them. So the tattoos just keep coming, and coming, and coming. 

Even recently, in a Vlive, he mentioned how he was interested in getting a neck tattoo. He decided he might as well get one, so he got a little butterfly, towards the lower right side of his neck. It’s only about an inch and a half in size but he loves it. 

And how could he not get a sunflower tattoo on the back of his left shoulder. Lastly, he got a rainbow and clouds tattoo on his side, just below his ribs. 

There’s something strange and alluring about tattoos. About being able to put a little piece of your personality or life, right on your skin. The rewarding feeling of enduring the pain just to walk out the door with a new piece of art on your body to show off to everyone. 

Everyone is just a blank canvas and you get to choose how you get to express yourself.

\---

Donghyuck and Mark always find themselves with the dorm to themselves since they tend to enjoy time together at home. While the other members spend it out shopping and eating.  
They have the 10th floor to themselves again and everyone else is off doing who knows what. So far they’ve eaten lots. After their large meal they played among us. 

It’s well known that Donghyuck is a bit of a gamer, while Mark isn’t too hot at them. He’s played a bit of the game already, just not to the extent that the other boy has. 

The two are sitting on opposite ends of a slightly small couch; with their legs tangled together.  
Trying to keep the other from seeing their screen. 

Donghyuck now has a little Gemini constellation tattoo a few inches above his ankle, where Mark can’t seem to keep his hands away. The younger boy has fully adjusted to the extra affection he’s been receiving since his first visit to the tattoo shop. 

However

It still gives him butterflies and warms his cheeks every single time.

“Oh my god! Hyuck! I can’t believe you!” Mark yells, throwing a small pillow at the other boy. 

He was converting power in electrical and right when he finished his task, Donghyuck killed him and vented to another room. 

Donghyuck giggles, “Oopsies.”

“I really can’t believe you. It’s so fucked up that you would kill your own boyf-,” he coughs, “best friend in electrical! That is sick and twisted!”

“Excuse me, your what?” He looks from his phone, where he’s just single handedly won the game.

“My best friend. That's what I said.”

Donghyuck stares at him for a good few seconds, with the most perplexed look on his face, “Are.. are you sure?”

“Yeah what else would I have said?”

“You literally said-” he pauses, “nevermind.”

After a few more rounds of Mark dying in the first few minutes or getting voted out in the first meeting for being ‘sus’ (“I’m not even sus I just don’t know how to play the damn game!”) he launched his phone to another chair, he decided to call it quits. 

Donghyuck babied him for a few minutes to make him feel better, then kept up the appearance as he proceeded to convince Mark to watch a horror movie.

Now, Mark, he hates horror movies. Everytime it's been brought up as an option he is always able to keep it from being their movie night feature. The few times he couldn’t get out of it, he prayed so hard hoping it would keep him from being scared. He really doesn’t like horror movies. But here he is, head in his hands while Donghyuck is scrolling through the options on Netflix. 

It shouldn't come to a surprise how he managed to get himself in this situation. He sat there as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his waist, placed his chin on Mark’s shoulder, and brought out his best pouty face. He lost track of how many ‘pretty please’s were said before he finally gave in. 

So now they’re about halfway through the movie. He’s practically in Donghyuck’s lap, his head hidden in the other boy's neck. It's been a good few minutes since he’s even looked at the screen. Donghyuck can feel him shaking, and even with his arms around Mark and his fingertips scratching his back, he starts to feel a little guilty.

He knows how persuasive he can be when it comes to Mark, and how easily he’ll give in. 

Donghyuck grabs the remote and turns the movie off. “Mark. It’s okay I turned it off.” He doesn’t at all mind the head that's tucked so gently in his neck, but he wants to look the other boy in the eyes and make sure he’s alright. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah Markie it’s off, we don’t have to finish it. Sorry I pressured you into watching it.” 

Mark slowly removes his face from his little safe place. The two have a way of communicating through their eyes, knowing what the other is thinking, but still being too scared to do anything about it.

It's too often that they find themselves this close, faces so near that they are breathing the same air. 

“Donghyuck?” He hovers his hand behind the other boy's neck.

“Yeah?”

“I-” Mark is cut short when he hears the door unlocking and opening all too fast. He jumps so hard that he falls off of Donghyuck and onto the floor. 

Jaehyun and Taeil pause their conversation once they get through the door to find Mark lying on the floor by the couch. Right above him they see Donghyuck seated with bright red painted all across his face, even reaching his ears.

“Um.. you guys okaaay..?” Jaehyun asks with the most suspicious tone.

Mark looks up and huffs, “Just peachy.”

\---

About a year ago Mark and Donghyuck came up with an idea. They decided to make a type of bucket list of all the things they wanted to do together on their days off. They’ve crossed off a decent amount of activities but never hesitate to add more.

One of Donghyuck’s suggestions was to have a picnic at sunset on the rooftop of their building. 

Today was the day they were gonna check that one off the list.

They spread out a blanket on the concrete floor of the roof, and set out their food. It’s mostly cheese and crackers and fruit, as well as some fun snacks Donghyuck picked out. They were trying to recreate a picnic they had while on tour in Europe so they didn't even think twice about stealing Doyoung’s wine again.

They are well into a bottle of wine and the giggles have doubled in amount and volume. Donghyuck finally thinks he has enough alcohol in his system to finally make a move with Mark, because clearly he can’t do it sober. 

Donghyuck is sitting perpendicular to Mark with his legs thrown over the other boys. Every once in a while Mark’s fingers would smooth over the lollipop tattoo being revealed on his thigh because of his shorts. 

The sun is setting with a golden glow illuminating the rooftop like it's the most sacred place on the earth. Donghyuck looks like an angel sent from heaven when his tan skin reflects the sun and glimmers in his eyes. Mark cannot keep his eyes away from the warmth on Donghyuck’s face and those four little moles that make their own constellation. 

Just like how Mark’s eyes are glued to the other boys face, Donghyuck can't get enough of Mark’s milky skin shimmering in the dusk light. It's more intoxicating than the multiple glasses of wine he’s had. They go back and forth between staring at the sunset and staring at the other. Catching occasional glances. 

“Markie?” 

He looks up at his name being called. “Yeah?”

“So.. um. Basically I wanted to- I mean, well yeah I wanted to tell you something and I tried to at the beach and the other day when we watched that movie and I mean honestly I’ve been trying to for years but everytime I try to, you look at me with sparkly eyes and I get too scared and then-”

“Donghyuck.” Mark interrupts his nervous rambling, and places his hand on the younger's face, right on his jaw. He moves his hand slowly, grabbing Donghyuck’s chin, his thumb going right under his lips where it fits perfectly. Mark moves forward, closing the very short distance between them.

It’s like the last few years of bottled up feelings and missed opportunities have built up, and they can’t take it anymore. Everything comes rushing out all too fast.

Mark gives Donghyuck a quick gentle kiss. Pulling back fast to give Donghyuck a look that asks is this okay?

Before Mark can run away from potential embarrassment, Donghyuck grabs onto the back of Mark’s neck bringing their lips back together. They can taste the wine and sweet snacks on each other's lips. 

Donghyuck is the first to pull away, keeping one hand on Mark’s nape, and bringing the other to brush away the hair on the other boy's face. “Mark..”

He can’t even finish his sentence before Mark interrupts him, “Donghyuck I’m in love with you.”

His eyes widen once the sentence leaves Mark’s lips, “You are?” the corners of his mouth immediately point up to bring the biggest smile on his face.

“I have been since that day we spent together after we debuted, when we snuck out and found our coffee shop for the first time and spent all afternoon there until they closed and kicked us out. I mean I still had a crush on you since we were trainees but that's when I knew I loved yo-”

Donghyuck cuts him off with another kiss. When he pulls away he stays close with his nose brushing on Mark’s, holding the boy's cheeks so delicately in his hands. 

“I’m in love with you too Mark.” He leaves a short but lingering kiss on the tip of Mark’s nose. The older boy wraps his arms around him, Donghyuck hugs him so hard that they fall back. He’s sitting atop Mark’s waist as he covers the boy's face in light kisses, hands on each side of his head propping him up. “Mark, I-” 

Donghyuck is practically speechless, not knowing how to continue the sentence he just started. Mark grabs on to his waist pulling him down a little closer.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Their lips crash together once again and Donghyuck giggles into Mark’s mouth. 

\---

It was starting to get dark and Mark’s back was hurting from lying on the concrete, so the boys cleaned up their picnic and headed to Mark’s room for the night. 

They were changing into something comfy to sleep in when Donghyuck took his shirt off and the other boy discovered the multiple tattoos he had hiding under his clothes. Donghyuck never managed to get another shirt on before Mark pulled him into bed to get a better look at them. 

He kissed Donghyuck once on the lips then moved to place a soft kiss on the butterfly tattoo on his neck. He moved to the side so could kiss the sun tattoo on his shoulder.  
“Have I mentioned,” He kisses the strawberry on Donghyuck’s wrist, “that I really love your tattoos?”

Donghyuck giggles for what feels like the thousandth time tonight. Mark pushes him back on the bed so he can kiss the carousel tattooed above Donghyuck’s hip and the rainbow on his ribs. Donghyuck gets butterflies everytime Mark finds a new tattoo to gently press his lips to. He pulls Mark up until they’re lying on their sides, face to face.

“Mark,” Donghyuck kisses the tip of his nose again, deciding it's his favorite place to kiss, “are we gonna talk about us?” 

“What? I thought I’ve been obvious about my feelings for like.. years?” His fingers find the rainbow tattoo and he thumbs over it.

“Mark Lee. You have been anything but obvious.” 

“Honestly at one point I thought we were already in a relationship Hyuck.”

Donghyuck’s mouth opens in slight shock. He really can’t believe the words coming out of Mark’s mouth, “You can’t be serious right now.”

“Hey! you kiss me, like a lot, can you blame me?”

“I really can’t believe this. I’ve been secretly pining for you since we met and you thought you were obvious? I even got my first tattoo to get your attention.”

“You what-”

Oops Donghyuck thinks, didn't mean to let that one slip. “Nothing.” he tries to cover his face with the back of his hand. “Nice try Hyuck but I heard that one.” he rips Donghyuck’s hand away from covering his face. 

“What I meant to say was that you were a contributing factor. It hardly had anything to do with you.”

“Uh huh..” Mark breaks into laughter and connects their lips, “So what do you say I get a tattoo of my own?”

Donghyuck replies, “I think that would be very hot.”

They begin drifting off to sleep soon, after some more giggles and lazy kisses. Mark turned over to let Donghyuck wrap around him and snuggle his nose in the back of his neck, “Hyuckie?” Mark says before he can fall asleep.

“Yeah?” 

He blindly searches for Donghyuck’s hand and grabs it, “I love you.”

Donghyuck smiles into Mark’s neck.

“I love you too Mark Lee.”

\---

It’s finally Mark’s turn to get his own tattoo. 

Donghyuck brings him to the shop, and holds his hand through the process.

And now Mark has a moon on his arm to go with Donghyuck’s sun tattoo, you know, like soulmates do.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed please leave a comment with some feedback id really appreciate it :)) stay safe <3


End file.
